Tsunade's master
by Blacknight123
Summary: What happens when Tsunade loses a bet with the Raikage. WARNING lemons
Shizune looked anxiously on as Tsunade lost yet another bet. They were travelling through Kumo when Tsunade decided to try her luck at gambling, again. She had been gambling all day insisting stubbornly that the next time would be hers every time she had lost. The casino was empty bar her, Tsunade and the Raikage who owned the place _'That was the last of our money'_ she thought as Tsunade lost again.

"Fuck!" shrieked Tsunade as she lost everything including her grandfather's necklace.

A smirked. "Well, well Tsunade it looks like you lost again" he said as he grabbed the Shodai's necklace from the table and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she cried intent on not losing her beloved necklace. It was priceless to her.

A stopped and looked at the busty blond. "Tsunade you lost fair and square, this here is now mine" he said slowly.

Tsunade looked at him frantically. _' I can't lose that, I can't!'_ She thought desperately.

"One more bet, please it's all I have left" she pleaded to the Raikage.

"You have nothing left Tsunade, you lost everything" A boomed. ' _Foolish girl'_ he thought. Yes he felt sympathetic for her but who told her to bet away her grandfather's neckless. Whatever her loss was his gain.

"My body!" she cried.

"What!" he got out as he looked at her gobsmacked.

"My lady! You can't seriously-

"Shut up Shizune. A if you win this bet I'll become your personal slave" she said confidently as Shizune protested in the background.

A smirked as he leered at her body, "You got a deal Tsunade".

10 minutes later a distraught Tsunade lay on the floor as she had predictably lost probably her last and final bet. She had just bet away her life to a stranger.

"Oh don't be so glum! Now take off your clothes, my personal slave is to be naked at all times" said A cheerfully.

Tsunade looked him angrily before doing as he asked.

"Yes master" she muttered.

"Now come here and give me a kiss" A said as he leered at her naked body, her breasts were huge and her pussy looked beautiful.

Tsunade made her way to him then captured his lips in a kiss reluctantly. She felt him kiss her back roughly and his hands began to feel up her breasts. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she obliged. Her soft, wet lips felt wonderful against his.

 _'This is heaven´_ thought A as he passionately kissed one of the most beautiful women in the world. He felt her tongue entwine with his as he groped her. He then pushed her head down to his pants.

Tsunade was angry but she knew better, she was his slave now. Her body was his, he owned her. She pulled down his pants and began to lick his dick.

Shizune looked on in dismay. "My lady…" she mumbled as she looked on in disgust.

A looked at Tsunade "go tell your former apprentice to fuck off" he told her.

Tsunade continued to suck his dick as tears filled her eyes. "Leave Shizune" she said in a flat voice, devoid of any emotion while she was sucking on the head of his cock.

"But Lady-" Shizune protested.

"Just fucking leave!" she shouted as she looked back at her.

"You heard her, scram" A smirked at Shizune.

Shizune grabbed her pig and ran out of the casino with tears falling down her face.

Tsunade sighed. _'I'm sorry Shizune and… thank you for everything'_ she thought as she began to suck his dick again.

She began to bob and down his huge cock, making sure she used her tongue as much as possible.

A moaned as her warm lips went up and down his cock. She began to take his entire length into her mouth and began to deep throat him and looked up at him as she continued to deep throat his huge cock.

A grabbed her by her blond hair and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. He moaned as he felt himself about to cum. He thrusted one last time before cumming inside of her mouth.

Tsunade coughed and spluttered as she tried to swallow all of his cum. She then felt his big hands push her on top of a table and he mounted her. She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry love, you'll be begging for my cock soon enough" said A cockily intent on breaking the pretty woman as he entered her pussy.

Tsunade felt his dick fill her completely. _'Oh my god he's so big, he's going to break me in half'_ she thought as he began plowing her. She bit her lip intent on not letting him have the pleasure of hearing her moan but the pleasure became too much. No man had ever made her feel this much pleasure during sex before.

"Mmm master, harder" she mumbled quietly.

"What was that I didn't hear you" A said as he grinned at the blond. He began to thrust faster into her juicy wet pussy that was surprisingly tight considering her age. _'She must not have been with a lot of men'_ he thought.

"Harder master, Harder!" Tsunade moaned losing her will to stay strong, losing herself in desire and pleasure.

A lowered his body and kissed her as he continued to fuck her. Tsunade returned the kiss with vigour, her tongue melding with his as he continued to fuck her pussy. A smiled into the kiss knowing he had her.

"You like this cock don't you you whore, you like your master fucking you don't you" A groaned as Tsunade's walls were tightening around his cock.

"I love your cock master! I love it!" Tsunade screamed as she felt herself cum all over his cock. Her body shook as she felt the effects of her powerful orgasm. She looked at her master lustfully and brought him in for a steamy, sloppy wet kiss.

"Cum in me master!" she said seductively as she sucked on A's tongue.

A felt his balls tighten and moaned as he unleashed his cum into her pussy. Tsunade moaned as she felt rope after rope of his cum splurt into her. A collapsed fell on top of her then captured her lips in a searing kiss. Tsunade kissed her master back, happy that he would kiss her. She sucked on his tongue and stroked his cock.

A stopped the kiss and gave Tsunade back her necklace. "Here Tsunade, this is rightfully yours" he said softly.

Tsunade looked at him thankfully. _'Oh, master'_ she thought dreamily as she put it around her neck.

"Just as you're rightfully mine" he said huskily as he looked at his cum dump. "Now get on your hands and knees" he ordered.

Tsunade did what he asked instantly and moaned loudly when she felt him insert his thing inside of her ass. _'Oh, that feels so good'_ she thought as his cock began thrusting in and out of her big juicy ass. She

"You like that don't you Tsunade, you like me fucking your ass!" said A. He had his hands on her waist and was fucking her like crazy.

"Yes my ass, keep going!" she moaned in pleasure as she enjoyed the sensation within her ass. His cock had broken her mind long ago, all she knew now was pleasure. She grabbed her ass cheek and spread it allowing her master to go even deeper. Her tongue was hanging outside of her body, her pussy was dripping from his huge load that he had unloaded into her earlier.

A continued to plow her not believing what was currently happening. He was fucking Tsunade, the Senju princess!

"OH, it feels so good! More, more!" Tsunade begged while moaning uncontrollably. A slammed into her harder and faster. He began to pull her hair and spank her ass as he fucked her.

"OH, Master! Master I'm cumming!" Tsunade screamed as she felt herself orgasm from the intense ass fucking she was receiving.

This set A off too as he felt himself blow inside her ass. He withdrew his cock from her ass and fell to the floor, still feeling the effects of his orgasm.

Tsunade crawled over to her master and licked his cock clean. "I love master's cock. Mmm it tastes so good!" she exclaimed.

A looked on shocked before he laughed. "I've broken you haven't I?" he said then stuck his tongue out, within seconds she was sucking on his tongue intent on drinking all of her master's tasty saliva. She then kissed him hard, her tongue invading his mouth. Slurping noises filled the casino as the master and slave kissed each other.

"I'm yours to please master" said Tsunade lustfully before capturing his lips again.


End file.
